<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing for keeps by Rotten_Robin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326921">Playing for keeps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotten_Robin/pseuds/Rotten_Robin'>Rotten_Robin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Alpha Logic | Logan Sanders, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Beta Morality | Patton Sanders, Bigotry &amp; Prejudice, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, M/M, Obsession, Omega Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Omega Verse, Overprotective, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Remus Lupin, Sexism, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), nobody has rejected him before, patton is just living his best life, roman is lowkey obessed with virgil, they are constantly fighting :/, they grow out of it tho, they scare him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotten_Robin/pseuds/Rotten_Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Join us, Virgil!" Roman exclaimed joyously<br/>"It would be beneficial to us all if you did." reasoned Logan.<br/>Virgil blinked at them, what were they going on about now?<br/>Patton must have picked up on his confusion "Yeah, join our pack Virgil we really want you to!" he added from his place between his alphas.</p><hr/><p>Roman, embarrassed and confused by the fact Virgil has rejected all his advances makes a bet with logan and Patton about who can get Virgil to fall in love with them first.<br/>Virgil is just trying to make it through college without anyone finding out he is actually an Omega.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for the bad summary :/<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Virgil has a pretty negative view of Roman, Logan and Patton at first, but that is only because they follow a sexist view about Omegas at the start. later on, through hanging out with Virgil and other events they will grow to realise there is more to omegas and Virgil than what they first believed. <br/>Hope you enjoy, Charlie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil wished he could say he was an honest person, and to an extent, he was. </p><p>Except, when it came to his class.</p><p>Virgil Storm was an omega.</p><p>Although nobody at his college knew that small fact apart from the lovely lady at reception and the extremely exhausted dean of the high-class private college he had somehow managed to get a scholarship at.</p><p>They were very kind and understanding about his controversial decision to have an education. </p><p>While Omegas were allowed to get educations and jobs, them doing anything but sitting pretty, getting mated and popping out legions of snot-nosed brats was mostly frowned upon and shunned, at least by the older generations.</p><p>After all, omegas were too naive to look after themselves. Everyone knew that! </p><p>Virgil had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.</p><p>Although sexism against omegas had been dying down over the recent years, some people seriously still thought his class couldn’t do anything at all without a pack or an alpha to look after them.</p><p>It was this prejudice and preconception that led to Virgil and many other omegas asking for their secondary genders to stay confidential.</p><p>Virgil could live with using suppressants and scent blockers if it meant his peers wouldn’t look down on him or distract him by expecting he mates with them.<br/>
If they make a lot of commotion the teacher might take offence and demand he drops the course, which would ultimately ruin his 10-year plan!</p><p>Shaking his head Virgil sighed, he was getting worked up and anxious over situations that won't happen (hopefully). The teen tried to calm his nerves as he walked into the kitchen of his shared dorm.</p><p>The eighteen-year-old had to admit he was sick of people demanding that he mate with them. when he left high school half the alphas in his year asked him to mate with them or join their pack, some of them didn't even ask him they just went straight to his father.</p><p>It was times like that Virgil truly treasured his dad’s loving and protective nature because the angel of a man didn’t and would never consider any of their offers without Virgil's permission, not even when their family's offered to pay hundreds of thousands in dowries for his hand.</p><p>The omega was sure he wouldn’t have to deal with lines of unwanted suitors if everyone believed he was a beta.</p><p>What Virgil didn’t expect however was that people would want to mate with him based on just his personality and looks.</p><p>But here he was...</p><p>Standing right in front of him were Roman, Logan and Patton, they were the golden standard of a modern pack.</p><p>And they were his roommates, unfortunately.</p>
<hr/><p>Two alphas and one beta.</p><p>Roman, Logan and Patton.</p><p>Stereotypically all they were missing was a loving and caring omega.</p><p>And for some reason this perfect pack wanted him.</p><p>Virgil was very obviously not "loving or caring", and the fact he was an omega wasn’t obvious.</p><p>Virgil blinked up at his roommates, who were congregating around him in their shared kitchen. They reminded him of cockroaches in the way they just showed up out of nowhere and wouldn’t leave him alone.</p><p>Roman was the most popular, rich and overdramatic person Virgil knew.<br/>
He was very obviously a theatre kid and Virgil found him overwhelming on most days.<br/>
The alpha smelled of freshly cut roses and burnt wood which never failed to make Virgil’s head spin, not that he would admit it.</p><p>Logan was a stoic, intelligent man who didn't understand many figures of speech, so much in fact that most debate meetings he attended turned into hours of frustration and explanations.<br/>
He has a reputation for being bossy and slightly insufferable despite his calming scent which was unusual for an alpha; It reminded Virgil of freshly cut grass, lavender and old books. </p><p>Patton was their bouncy beta with a heart of gold. He was calm, compassionate, funny and radiated pure sunshine. A perfect beta according to society's crooked stereotypes.<br/>
He made Virgil’s eyes hurt, he was just too happy!<br/>
Patton never failed to remind Virgil of everything he's not. Of course, the elder didn't do it on purpose; it's just Patton didn't just follow the rules, he embodied them.<br/>
He smelled sweet like honey, and of daffodils on a cool spring day.</p><p>They made an unlikely pack but balanced out each other’s differences beautifully and it was painfully obvious to everyone who saw them, they were made for each other.</p><p>The gossip for the past month was that they were looking for an omega to join their merry band.</p><p>Virgil was confused why it was taking them so long, all they had to do was smile and everyone, omega or not in a 20-mile radius would swoon. </p><p>He decided to tune in to reality again because it looked like his roommates had something to say. </p><p>With the way they had cornered him, he hoped it wasn’t an intervention.</p><p>"Join us, Virgil!" Roman exclaimed joyously</p><p>"It would be beneficial to us all if you did." reasoned Logan. </p><p>Virgil blinked at them, what were they going on about now?</p><p>Patton must have picked up on his confusion "Yeah join our pack Virgil we really want you to!" he added from his place between his alphas. </p><p>It wasn't a question. They weren't asking him to join them, they were telling him to. Virgil had bad experiences with being ordered around.  The whole situation was leaving a bad taste in the eighteen-year old’s mouth.</p><p>"No" he stated shocked at how clear his voice was considering the fact the most popular pack in town was towering over him.<br/>
They stared shocked for a moment before the silence was broken by Roman "why the hell not!"</p><p>Virgil was about to list his many reasons as to why he chose not to but he was cut off by Logan. </p><p>"Calm down Roman we don't know if Virgil’s a beta or an omega let alone if he's mated or not."</p><p>Virgil blinked, mated? Did he have to be mated to say no to them? </p><p>"If he is mated, his alpha is doing an awful job of looking after him! I mean look at his eyes" Roman said pointing at the bags under Virgil’s eyes "the poor things not getting enough sleep or affection to know what's right for him!"<br/>
He gasped "that's probably why he said no! He doesn't know what an actual loving relationship is like so he is scared of agreeing to our proposal!" they all nodded along to that explanation before turning towards Virgil. </p><p>"Is that why you said no?" Patton questioned. </p><p>Virgil sighed "whatever helps you sleep at night, look I'm going to be late for work if I don't leave now sssooooo bye" he turned quickly not wanting to talk with the weirdos any longer. </p><p>Virgil was quite proud of himself for not stuttering, but he knew if he stuck around any longer he’d probably make a fool of himself. It was way past time to get out of there.</p><p>The omega rushed passed them and out the front door trying to make a hasty escape, the pack behind him shouted for him to wait but he was already gone.</p><p>“What’s his problem!?” Virgil could hear Roman complaining as he hurried down the dorm building’s hall.</p>
<hr/><p>When he was finally on the street outside Virgil sighed, trying to forget about his roommate’s odd behaviour.</p><p>“How the hell did I even get in this situation?” he muttered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment, I would love to know what you think.<br/>This is only the prologue, the next chapter will be coming soon, I'm already halfway through writing it. <br/>Bye, Charlie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the middle of the coffee table sat a vase of pink and white flowers with a welcome card from the college, Virgil leaned in to grab the card only to be startled by a voice.</p><p>“I hope you don’t plan on breaking anything.“ a haughty voice declared from behind him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter 1: How Virgil got into this mess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil stared up at the unnecessarily large building that made up his new school, he could hear the gasps of awe and excitement around him but all he could feel was dread. This was the place that would either make or break him. He was if he must admit, completely and utterly terrified. Doubts and worries swirled around his head like typhoons.</p><p>He took a deep breath and started walking, after all, it couldn’t be that bad… right?</p>
<hr/><p>After the entrance ceremony, Virgil found himself walking through the hallways towards the reception. He had to hand in some forms and collect his timetable and dorm number.</p><p>The nice receptionist had helped him go through his timetable and showed him on a map where his classes were. She had then given him the directions towards the dorm building.</p><p>The omega let out a breath he had been holding for far too long. His encounter with the cheerful receptionist had brightened his day a little but he was still worn out. Enrollment into his courses had been a whirl of anxiety and stress. Virgil tried to shake away the worries and regret that had started to cloud his mind. He couldn’t have a panic attack now, he was almost at his dorm.</p><p>Virgil felt another shiver run down his spine, this year he was rooming with total strangers and to make things worse when he asked his friends if they knew any of the names on the list they had just given him a pitying look, Janus even went so far as to ask him if he would like to be cremated or buried.</p><p>Janus then proceeded to tell him that he would be rooming with the most popular pack in town, meaning not only would he be encroaching on their territory but he would probably end up hearing some things he’d rather not. Virgil wondered if any of this could get any worse</p><p>It turned out one of his new roommates, Roman Prince was actually the brother of Remus. Which would have been a relief if Remus hadn’t spent the last hour and a half describing how annoying, sexist, vain and evil his brother was. Virgil couldn’t tell how much of his friend’s rant was true through all the anger and swear words, but needless to say, he was now even more nervous than before. He loved his friend’s but sometimes they really needed to be quiet.</p><p>As he approached the door the feeling of dread made a seriously unwanted return. Virgil managed to steel himself and proceeded to knock on and then attempt to open the door.</p><p>The door let out a resounding click showing it was locked. Virgil sighed in relief, maybe he was the first one here.</p><p>He pulled out his new key and used it for the first time.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hello?” he said as he ducked inside, he scanned the main living room to make sure nobody was there. After not receiving a response he relaxed and took in his surroundings. The dorm was bathed in sunlight from the floor to ceiling windows taking up one wall, two large plush sofas were placed in the middle of the room in an “L” shape both facing the flatscreen TV. Virgil blinked, he knew the college was very prestigious but he didn’t think the dorms would be this posh. He walked up to one of the large mahogany bookcases that lined one wall, it was currently bare but the overall size was very daunting. In the middle of the coffee table sat a vase of pink and white flowers with a welcome card from the college, Virgil leaned in to grab the card only to be startled by a voice.</p><p>“I hope you don’t plan on breaking anything.“ a haughty voice declared from behind him.</p><p>Virgil jumped, startled. “N-no I don’t!” he turned around so fast he thought his head would fall off.</p><p>The taller man smirked “good!” he leaned in close to Virgil “I am Roman Prince! You have probably heard of me” he exclaimed with a flourish.</p><p>Virgil composed himself “I can’t say I have” he teased “maybe you're not as famous as you thought you were.”</p><p>Roman looked slightly put off for a moment before he was smiling again “You must be from out of town!”</p><p>“Nope, lived here all my life” Virgil smirked, Roman seemed to match his sibling in the ego department.</p><p>His comment, however, was completely ignored “Maybe having you as our unwanted house guest won’t be so bad” Roman hummed “you are rather handsome.”</p><p>“Unwanted? I’m your roommate, not a house guest” Virgil remarked slightly annoyed, what a blunt way to tell someone they weren’t wanted.</p><p>"House guest, roommate same difference I still would rather do without a stranger encroaching on my pack's territory." the older teen stated with a distinct lack of tact.</p><p>Virgil rubbed his arm before he decided to try to combat the awkwardness surrounding them by asking about the decor. "It was nice of the college to leave flowers for us and this dorm is very well decorated, are-"</p><p> the other man interrupted him “well, of course, you don’t think everyone at this college lives in a dorm like this! do you?” Roman looked at him as if he was stupid</p><p>Virgil glared up at him “how should I know I’ve never been to a school like this!”</p><p>“Oh! So you’re a commoner?” Roman looked at Virgil up and down “I should have known.”</p><p>Virgil squinted at the other “You are really rude.”</p><p>Roman spluttered indignantly at the other before changing the subject.</p><p>“Anyway I was allowed to set up this dorm with anything I wanted but every dorm has to have four students so here you are.” </p><p>“Woo,” Virgil muttered sarcastically. He took another glance around the lavish room before turning back to Roman. “I’m gonna go pick a room.”</p><p>“No need the school picks the rooms for the students so there's no fighting and all that” Roman shook his hand dismissively. “The key for your room should be on the coffee table”</p><p>Trying to be polite, Virgil thanked the other before picking up said key.</p><p>“I, of course, hand-delivered my packs keys because that is what a good alpha would do, obviously” </p><p>Virgil simply hummed as if he was listening and took off down the hall in an attempt to end the conversation, this attempt was in vain however when the alpha followed him and started rattling on about all the “improvements” he made to the dorm.</p><p>The shorter man stopped outside a door with his name on it and used his key, the inside was the same as Janus’ had been, bare but homely</p><p>“I left your room how I found it Patton said you probably wouldn’t want me to mess with it” he stated this as if it was nonsense.</p><p>“Patton sounds like a smart man” Virgil mumbled.</p><p>Roman’s eyes brightened “oh, he is! But my other mate Logan is the smartest out of all of us!”</p><p>Virgil had to hold in a groan, now Roman had started talking about his pack he’d probably never stop. Some people took great pride in their pack and could talk for hours about them, it seemed roman was one of them.</p><p>Roman was gushing about how amazing and great his pack was while Virgil tried to seem interested. Virgil waited until Roman stopped to take a much-needed breath to check out of the conversation.</p><p>“Well, it was nice to meet you but I want to get settled in, so…”  he trailed off “I’ll talk to you later?”</p><p>The older male looked put off by the abrupt end of the one-sided conversation “oh! Okay, we shall talk later!” roman exclaimed.</p><p>Virgil gave him a smile and a small wave before shutting the door. He let out a sigh and slid down the back of the door, he had suffered through way too much human interaction today and he was so worn out.</p><p>Virgil peeled himself off the floor and trudged to the bed, he performed a graceful full-body flop onto the bed before starting to doze. A nap would probably help him recuperate his lost energy and it would probably help him prepare for meeting his other roommates.</p>
<hr/><p>Roman blinked, his new roommate was certainly strange and far too sassy but when he smiled Roman couldn’t deny he felt something. He felt fuzzy all of a sudden.</p><p>The alpha brushed it off, his mates would be arriving soon and he had to get everything ready.</p><p>He grinned, there was so much to do, he better get started!</p>
<hr/><p>Patton was shaking in excitement, Logan placed a warm hand on his shoulder to try and calm him a little. The shorter teen had been enthusiastic all day at the prospect of moving in with his pack and gaining a “new friend”. The beta couldn’t wait to meet their new roommate and Logan was worried he was going to work himself into a frenzy baking treats and meals to gain their new roommate’s favour.</p><p>Logan watched as Patton talked animatedly about how much fun they were all going to have together. The alpha just nodded and talked in the right places. Logan tried to suppress a smile, his mate was very adorable. The spectacled teen was startled out of his musings by the soft jingle of his phone; a quick look at the screen showed him that his other mate was calling.</p><p>The black-haired man sighed his overly romantic partner was probably fretting over how they were falling behind on his schedule for their first day at college.  Logan would also be worrying himself if it wasn’t for the fact he helped make the schedule and knew they had another hour to make it to the college.</p><p>He answered the call with an exasperated “yes Roman?” he made sure to set the phone on loudspeaker so Patton could hear.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, I just met our new roommate!” Roman exclaimed loud enough to hurt his mates ears.</p><p>At that Patton bounced over “what are they like?! I was just telling Logan how I can't wait to meet them.”</p><p>“He's very sarcastic! A commoner, a bit too sassy and overall he's really cute!”Roman gushed.</p><p>As Patton criticised the other for calling their roommate a commoner, Logan sighed “ Roman you can’t fall in love with a person you just met.”</p><p>Roman gasped indignantly “I would never!”</p><p>“Sure you wouldn’t” Patton teased “at least not more than twice!”</p><p>Roman laughed down the phone “I have to go. I shall see you later, my loves! Don't keep me waiting too long!”</p><p>Patton giggled and gave Roman a lovey-dovey send off while Logan just said a simple goodbye.</p><p>After ending the call and setting down his phone Logan went to help Patton pack up his baked goods so they could set off.</p>
<hr/><p>Virgil sighed he had just finished unpacking and he had settled down to take a break and check his messages. Apart from a few messages from Janus and Remus, his phone held nothing of importance to him. The heterochromatic teen smiled, Remus, Janus and him had been friends for years and he knew they would always have his back. He also knew that they were impatient prats and that they would worry if he took more than three minutes to respond. They could wait, if they really needed his attention they would have to come to see him.</p><p>Besides Remus was probably messaging him to talk about how weird snails would look if they had legs or something else of that strain.</p><p>Virgil stretched rather like a cat before he wandered over to the mirror that hung on his wall. It had a golden frame and looked quite fancy, Virgil wondered if it came with the room or if it was one of Roman’s alterations.</p><p>His own green and blue eyes stared back at him, blending into the background were pretty hard when your eyes naturally drew a lot of curiosity. One was a jade green that looked turquoise in certain lights while his other blue iris was more of lavender than blue. Virgil had an ongoing argument with Remus on whether his eye was blue or purple, Remus swore blind that it was purple while Virgil stuck to his guns, you cant have a purple iris! At least, not naturally. </p><p>Virgil, brushed a hand through his dark brown hair, which although naturally curly lay straightened in front of his blue eye, he usually kept his blue eye hidden or wore a green contact over it as to not draw any unwanted attention.</p><p>Being an omega made him naturally slim but curvy and petite. Wide doe-like eyes and a spackle of freckles that lay across his small upturned nose were all traits he had inherited from his late mother. She was beautiful and although Virgil didn’t feel that he was pretty he did find a small pride in his appearance and he wasn’t oblivious to the stares he got on a daily basis.</p><p>A noise from outside snapped Virgil out of his musings, he heard Roman go to answer the door and the sound of people talking. The familiar feeling of anxiety crept upon him at the thought of meeting more new people. He sighed and tried to psych himself up while putting his green contact back over his right eye.</p><p>The teen took a deep breath before giving his appearance a once over in the mirror and leaving the room.</p><p>It was time for him to meet his new roommates.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the long time between uploads, I reworked a few things with the plot, lost my notes and completely reworked my story outline.<br/>hope you enjoyed!<br/>sincerely Charlie xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>